


My Taste In Music Is Your Face

by OscarTheGoldenBoy10 (MaccasWeirdFriend)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, Hugo - Freeform, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C. Players, M/M, You probably don't need to squint too hard, flatmates, maybe not but oh well, moving in, restaurant, slashy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaccasWeirdFriend/pseuds/OscarTheGoldenBoy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loris is trying real hard to fit in with the rest of the guys. Honest. Emre is helping out, so just double the honesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Taste In Music Is Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> It was both really hard and really easy to do Loris for the first time. I'll do more on these two to really get it but in the meanwhile, I've got this. Note: Emre and Loris are speaking to each other in German the whole time, it'll make more sense at the end.

Loris had a lot of boxes to go through. 

Like, a lot of boxes. 

Really, it wasn't even an exaggeration to say that they nearly filled up the whole flat and he couldn't find his small friend, Hugo, without having to call his name. 

He should have taken that mover's card, even if he seemed like the sort of Liverpool fan to memorize where he lived and the password to get in.  

Thank God Emre was coming, or he'd never unpack. There were just so many of these boxes.

_"How are you doing over there, Lo?" Emre was constantly calling every once in a while. If he was scared that Loris was ruining the flat, he didn't say anything. Yet at least._

_"It's alright over here, me and Hugo were just unpacking."_

_At the sound of his name, the little dog pounced out of the box Loris carried not too long ago, sending the owner back with a loud yell as he fell flat on his back._

_"Is everything alright over there?" Before Loris could even open his mouth, Emre was already talking again. "Just wait a second, I'm coming over."_

_Emre hung up quickly, not leaving Loris much time to register what just happened in that short phone call._

_"He worries too much," Loris said to himself under his breath. Hugo barked in agreement, wagging his tail in hopes that he'd get out of the box._

Since that call, Loris was moving things like a madman. He may have not wanted to touch another one of those things, but he wanted it to seem like he made some progress. He promised he'd unpack a few boxes before Emre came back from whatever he was doing. 

"Hugo! Where are you?" Loris called into the silence of the room. Hugo once again popped his head out of a box, this time with one of his favourite toys in his mouth. The little one jumped out on his own and trotted over to Loris, waiting to be patted on the head. It wasn't a long wait. 

Just as he was picking up the box Hugo came out of, the doorbell rang. Hugo bounded over, giving the door a few loud barks and a low grow. The door responded with a loud laugh. This wasn't the same reaction the little one had, tilting his head and going behind his owner for safety. 

That just had to be Emre, Hugo always did that when Emre came back into the flat, so Loris opened the door without asking who was behind it, which Hugo wasn't too happy about. 

"You said he'd like me by now," Emre said, trying desperately not to laugh at Hugo, who was no where his knees, bark at him.

"You never sit still long enough for him to really know you," Loris told him as he picked up Hugo and gave him to Emre to hold. "And hold him close to you, he's not an American football you're going to kick." 

"I don't think holding him is going to help him like me." 

Loris laugh quietly, somewhat tempted to pull out his phone and show him the many pictures he had with Hugo in his arms. But he decided to watch all this unfold instead. And then take his phone out to take a picture of this. 

"Just continue to hold him!" Loris told to the other. "He'll love you in no time and give you all the little kisses you want. Trust me!"

Emre raised an eyebrow but didn't object to continuing to hold Hugo. That was definitely progress.

The mixed dog looked up at the dark haired German with big, round eyes that could melt anyone. Emre just looked back. 

"Are you immune to cuteness? Why aren't you cooing? Why aren't you trying to give him all the treats in the world?" 

Hugo promptly sneezed in Emre's face at the end of Loris' ramble. 

"That's why. And I'm not immune to cuteness. Not sure you'd be here if I was."

The blond rolled his eyes and took Hugo out of Emre's arms. "What were you doing outside?"

Emre's eyes darted off somewhere else, shrugging halfheartedly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"That's not an answer," Loris scolded jokingly. 

"Do you want to go on a walk?" 

Loris tilted his head to the side. At least that was something like an answer, even if it was to a question he never asked. So he nodded slowly, not sure what Emre was getting at but he probably spent a week indoors. Yeah, a walk would be perfect after seeing nothing but cardboard.

Emre smiled broadly and opened the door, waiting until Loris and Hugo walked out of the flat to close it. 

"What are we going to do?"

Emre's smile widened just a bit more, threatening to come off his face and become its own being. Going from an Emre that hardly smiled to an Emre that wouldn't stop smiling was a quick transition he would have liked a heads up on. It was close to scary. 

"Are you at least going to tell me why you're doing this?"

The smile turned into a smirk, which was a bit of an improvement. Still, Emre seemed to forget that it was polite and encouraged to answer questions, not make someone ask a lot of questions and keep the loop going. 

Emre lead the way, strolling through the streets comfortably, although somewhat disrupted with the occasional fans that wanted pictures, signatures or see Hugo. Loris, on the other hand, looked at the night streets with something of a child-like air about him. This was the first time he was really seeing Liverpool and he was loving every moment of it from the lights to the people still moving around. 

"Don't get distracted, Lo," Emre chuckled as he pulled Loris from yet another store window. "We'll get late if you look at every one."

Loris' attention switched from the window to the person next to him. "Late for what?"

The smiling, never answering Emre came back once again. This has to be really good or the fun he's having from this is borderline frustrating. 

Emre stopped abruptly and turned around to face his friend. "Okay, I can tell you now."

Loris nearly sighed with relief. It almost seemed as if they were going to walk forever and knowing Emre, that still wasn't out of the question. Or, entirely out of the question at least.

"We're going to my favourite restaurant." Loris was ready to bring up many reasons why this wouldn't work, the big one wagging its tail in wait. Emre held up a single finger and started again. "And don't worry, we'll sit outside so Hugo can stay."

"Sounds good, Em. Thanks for all this."

Emre rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth just slightly going up. There's the Emre he knew. 

It was quiet and cosy, Loris would give it that. The room was a bit dim with not many people inside and soft music in the background. A woman walked out from the back and hurried her way right up to them. 

"Hi Emre!" she said brightly. After another glance, her attention turned to Loris, who gave a small wave but wouldn't say anything. "Your a bit early on that reservation you made earlier but the table is still open."

The hostess picked up two menus and led them back outside to one of the tables with an umbrella. A minute or two to get them situated and she made her way back into the restaurant. 

"You haven't said a single word since we've come here, are you shy?" 

Emre didn't even look up from the menu as he asked, scaring Loris just a bit, giving him another reason not to talk. 

"It's okay, you not wanting to speak in English is cute," Emre chuckled, throwing a wink in at the end. "I'll order for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Emre is not calling him cute because really, Loris is cute, but because of the Hugo thing. Or, maybe Emre really is calling Loris cute. I don't really know. ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
